Mage twinking guide
= Basic Gear & Enchants (Level 19) = *Head ** (BoP) ** (BoE) **Enchant: *Neck ** (BoE) *Shoulder ** (BoP) *Back ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) or (BoP) **Enchant: or *Chest ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) (Horde Only) **Enchant: , or *Wrist ** (BoE) ** (BoP) **Enchant: or *Hand ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) **Enchant: or . In some cases (The last is for hybrids that want Fire, frost AND arcane damage!) *Waist ** (BoE) *Legs ** (BoE) **Enchant: *Feet ** (BoE) ** (BoP) **Enchant ( ): or in some cases **Enchant ( ): or *Rings ** (BoP) or (BoP) ** (BoP) or (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) *Trinkets ** (BoP) ** (BoP) or (BoP) ** (Engineering) *There are also two WoW: TCG Trinkets usable by twinks: ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Weapons ** (BoE) ** (BoE) **Enchant: *Off-hand ** (BoE) (Fire/Frost hybrid) ** (BoE) (Fire/Stamina) *Wand ** (BoE) (Best stats) ** (BoP) (Best Damage/DPS); Quest reward from Blackfathom Villainy This is just one of the many armor combinations you can use. For more options go to utwink and click on the mage section. Mages aren't known for twinking at Level 19, but after you get killed by one you will hope no one saw you. = Basic Gear & Enchants (Level 39) = At level 39, all twinks become much more dangerous to non-twinks because of access to level 70 enchants like (Note that this enchant "Requires a level 35 or higher item.") *Head ** (BoE) (Crafted, Engineering, Random Enchant) **Enchant: comes from **Note: The Green Lens comes in many random enchant flavors, including +dmg to any of the three schools of magic a Mage can cast. As an example, there's a which adds either +35 or +36 to Fire spell damage. There are old Green Lenses that come with +10 stamina and +16/16 to any two attributes, or +10 stam and +24 to any one attribute. *Neck ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) Note: Only available during the Scourge Invasion. *Shoulder ** (BoA) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Back ** (BoP) or (BoP) ** (BoP) Note: Only available during the Scourge Invasion. **Enchant: *Chest ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) **Enchant: , or *Wrist ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) (See Note) ** (BoE) **Enchant: or or **Note: All four of the above wrists provide the same amount of additional damage except for the which have a chance of one damage below the others. *Hand ** (BoP) (Random enchant) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) **Enchant: . *Waist **Defiler's Cloth Girdle (level 38) (BoP) (Horde) **Highlander's Cloth Girdle (level 38) (BoP) (Alliance) ** (BoP) *Legs ** (BoE) **Enchant: *Feet **Defiler's Cloth Boots (level 38) (BoP) (Horde) **Highlander's Cloth Boots (level 38) (BoP) (Alliance) **Enchant: **These Arathi Basin PVP Reward boots include a Run Speed passive ability that does not stack with other other Run Speed enchants like *Rings ** (BoE) ** **Advisor's Ring (level 38) (BoP) (Horde) **Lorekeeper's Ring (level 38) (BoP) (Alliance) *Trinkets **Rune of Perfection (level 20) ** (Engineering) *Weapons ** (BoE) (Epic!) **Enchant: *Off-hand **There are alternatives, but none are worthy of competition to the (BoE). *Wand ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Level 39 Twink Mage Notes **At level 39, twink Mages beat all other classes for damage per kill (overall damage / # kills), but are second in overall damage to Warlocks (dot -n- run) and are usually even with Hunters for most kills. Mages liven-up during the 30s due mostly to talent points. **Twink Fire Mages, who stack on fire spell damage (aka: Glass cannon), at level 39 have been known to get above 400 Fire spell damage, throw Pyroblasts for over 2,000 hit points, Fireballs nearing 2,000 hit points, and Fire Blasts around 1,500 hit points. **At level 39, arcane is the best spec against any spell caster, due to talents such as 'Spell Absorption' and 'Improved Counterspell', not to mention 'Arcane Mind'. *Wowarmory example: Sunfïre, the Guild Master of http://www.wowarmory.com/guild-info.xml?r=Aman%27Thul&n=THIRTYNINE&p=1 Category:Twinking guides Category:Mages